villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka
Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, also known as the Prophet of the WAAAGH! and the Beast of Armageddon is a powerful Ork Warlord from Warhammer 40,000. He is an infamous individual for to his actions in the second and third Armageddon Wars and is considered extremely megalomaniacal, even for an Ork, convinced he was blessed by the Ork gods themselves. History In late M41, the Eldar of Ulthwe prevented a WAAAGH! from endangering Craftworld Idharae. In the process, this act raised Ghazghkull Thraka to prominence. The earliest records of Ghazghkull since that time were recorded nine years before the Second War for Armageddon. At this time, Ghazghkull was a lowly Ork Boy from the Goffs klan in the armies on the planet of Urk (possibly where part of his name came from). A Space Marine force of an unknown chapter raided the planet in the hopes of disrupting the Ork forces building up there. During the battle, a bolter round tore into Ghazghkull's skull, destroying 30 percent of his skull and pulping a good portion of his brain. He was found by the notorious Painboy known as Mad Dok Grotsnik, who rebuilt his skull with adamantium. Somehow this enabled Ghazghkull's latent psychic powers, convincing Ghazghkull that he had been somehow blessed by the Ork Gods and from here on in he claimed to be in communication with Gork and Mork. Convinced he was marked for great things, within six years he had risen to the rank of Warboss of his tribe. A year later two events occurred, giving Ghazghkull the opportunity to further his dominance and begin a great WAAAGH!. Firstly, Urk's sun had begun to die. Severe solar flares caused many deaths from radiation. Secondly, a massive space hulk appeared in orbit around the planet, offering escape from certain death. Ghazghkull managed to subjugate the other tribes on Urk, who combined to form the genesis of a Waaagh!. While en-route through the warp, power systems on Ghazghkull's hulk failed several times and the Warboss and his new Ork charges had to fight off continuous Daemonic attacks, providing them with plenty of battle experience. The hulk found its way to the Armageddon system. Once sighted by the Imperium, the hulk was code-named Alveus Alpha Alpha Sextus by Imperial Administrators. Its weapons demolished the defences of the Armageddon system, including obsolete orbital satellites and small attack craft. Desperate messages were sent in the hope of acquiring aid. Three Space Marine Chapters began to organise themselves but would not be able to get there before the Orks landed. A month later the Orks disembarked, beginning the Second War for Armageddon in earnest on the day of the Feast of the Emperor's Ascension in 941.M41. Ghazhkull's attempted conquest of Armageddon would be foiled by his arch-rival Commissar Yarrick, but the Warboss would later capture his hated enemy during the Battle of Golgotha. After a few weeks of torture, Ghazghkull decided Yarrick was too much fun for the "new" fight he was already planning and released the Commissar. 57 years to the day after launching the Second Armageddon war, Ghazghkull once more invaded Armageddon, this time with an even larger WAAAGH! at his disposal. Though initially conquering half the planet's surface in extremely bloody fighting, Ghazghkull became bored with the stalemate that was developing on Armageddon. Leaving the settlement of the conflict to his Nobz, Ghazghkull left Armageddon in search of a new more exciting fight. His old enemy, Commissar Yarrick, followed him and vowed to slay the Warboss at all cost. Since Ghazghkull's escape, he has done what many had prayed to be impossible- he is uniting all of the Orks across all of space! With his gods having informed him of the coming of the "Ragnarork"- the Orkish equivalent of the end of all things as we know it - Ghazghkull has been hard at work, bringing Ork leaders (from the lowest of Nobs to the mightiest of Warlords) under his sway. He has also done the impossible - ending the Octarian War for good! As it stands, he is growing dangerously close to his goal- 60% of the galaxy is a playground for the Orks, and the growing won't stop any time soon. However, the coming of "Gork's Grin"- also known as the Great Rift (amongst several other names), a colossal tear into reality courtesy of the Warp bursting into reality following the culmination of the 13th Black Crusade -has put a considerable spanner into the works. Half of the galaxy has been consumed by the power of Chaos, so Ghazghkull's great WAAAGH! may not stay together. The current status of the WAAAGH! is currently unknown, but the aftermath of such fighting as could be brought by the forces of Chaos could be the one thing that could stop the Prophet of Gork and Mork's plans right in their tracks. Wargear *Power Klaw Ghazghkull is equipped with a large power klaw which is an armored gauntlet with a piston-driven pincer comprised of two to three snapping blades. These blades are sheated in destructive energy which in turn can effortlessly tear through any armor and are particularly deadly when used against vehicles. Much like an imperial power fist, it also increases the user's strength. *Twin-Barreled Big Shoota Ghazghkull is armed with a huge Kustom Shoota which can dish out extraordinary amounts of large-calibre projectile fire. Thanks to innate psychic ability it can never run out of ammuniton and the weapon only needs to reload when Thraka thinks he has to. *Cybork (cybernetic) Enhancements Ghazghkull possess an iron jaw and a head plate made from adamantium increasing his durability and making him more resistant to headshots. One of his eyes was also replaced with a bionic eye which allows him to see across several spectrums and may feature in-built targeters or even auto-senses. *Mega Armor Mega Armor is a suit of extremely thick armor (usually made from scavenged tank armor) worn over a powered exoskeleton which gives the user phenomenal strength and unrivaled durability. While it's weight makes it slow and difficult to move in, this weakness is somewhat nullified if the suit has incorporated mega-boostas. It also serves as a symbol of status as mega armor is said to be quite hard to manufacture in large numbers. *Bosspole Thraka's bosspole increases the morale and fighting ferocity of nearby orks and makes it easier for them to recognize who's in command. Instead of a banner it takes the form of a huge skull with two horns which may be a beast that Thraka has slain sometime in his career. *Stikkbombs Ghazghkull is also armed with stikkbombs, oversized stick grenades that can come in many different forms and sizes. Frag, krak, (anti-tank) incendiary, smoke and blind (advanced flashbangs) are known to exist. Allies Over the course of his campaigns, Ghazghkull recruited some of the most powerful Ork Warbosses as his allies. These included: *Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub *Great Despot of Dregruk *Urgok the Unstoppable *Overfiend of Octarius Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hegemony Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Psychics Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Muses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Social Darwinists